


Darkroom

by Emeka



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Parting Ways Ending, Possibly Unrequited Love, in which case..., unless you want to think of this as taking place in the same universe as the other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Exchanges over the years are only half-accepted; they become a mountain.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Darkroom

**Author's Note:**

> 'scuse me just sorting through some emotions here lol

Another letter (in a manner of speaking; a set of photos) and he sits on the porch awhile, one leg beneath him, the weighted one splayed over the steps. The quality of his heartache has changed over the years. The intensity never left but the regret has, replaced by a bittersweet longing.

On that day, he made a compromise between the morals instilled in him and his big brother. One last time he'd use his strange power to hurt another; then he stayed behind. In the eyes of the law Sean was far more culpable of their list of crimes, nevermind that he had done them for Daniel's sake. The way things turned out his brother would never have to go to jail but he could make some kind of penance in his stead.

They haven't seen each other since. Not really. All they have to exchange are photos, photos, life passing by in a series of little filmy squares. He smiles for Sean and Sean smiles for him but often he wishes he didn't.

Since Daniel's return to their grandparents house he has done his best to be worthy of everything his brother hoped for him. He's on good terms with the rest of their family. He's going to school and doing well, and trying to get permission for an afterschool job on top of that. His good behavior should work in his favor on that front. An all around model citizen, even with the house arrest bracelet he'll likely wear for the rest of his life.

But that's all outside. Almost like an act. Every night he reaches for the spot beside him to find something familiar. Every morning he rolls over still expecting to be stopped short. He smiles for the pictures but all it means is 'I'm making you proud, see?'

It's an obligation that is his alone. So he wonders what his brother's smile means.

Can you actually manage to be happy without me around? Do I mean that little to you? Do you forget about me? Are these photos a chore yet?

Without really knowing why, he hangs onto the fact Sean is always alone. Never has Daniel seen someone beside him; maybe it's some kind of proof that he hasn't moved on from him yet. Don't think too deeply on it (still, he knows that if it ever happened, his chest would explode with emotions also uncertain--grief? rage?).

He hasn't matured at all, really, from being his clingy _enano_.

That's all it is.

Which is disappointing. But it makes him feel a little better on those nights he still reaches out for him.


End file.
